


Bottoms Up

by angel_of_broadway



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cora doesn't like that snobby shit, Drinks All Around, Gen, neither do I unless it's sweeter than fruit juice, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_broadway/pseuds/angel_of_broadway
Summary: With Cora at the palace so often, Valerius insists she should try the best drinks in the city. She isn't quite as excited.





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> A study proving that the author knows absolutely nothing about wine. Thankfully I have in-laws who drink the stuff like a fish in water, and they were willing to answer my weird questions. Except about mead -- they don't really know about mead. If anyone wants to tell me things about how mead is made, please feel free to do so.
> 
> Oh, yeah, day 5 of Lucio week, just a little late.

Cora's face as Valerius arranged the platters and glasses in front of her, that was a delight all on its own, Lucio decided. She'd been immediately suspicious on receiving the invitation to the wine tasting, but the consul insisted that a guest of the palace should be able to experience the best they had to offer. After multiple assurances that they'd all be trying the same food and drinks, and that there was no potential attempts at poisoning, she grudgingly accepted the offer. She'd even arrived to the occasion looking halfway presentable, her hair twisted up off her neck and dressed in a tunic that complimented her eyes.

When he'd first seen the bow on her back, knives strapped to her calves, and a thin layer of dirt from head to toe, Lucio had thought her messy yet intimidating. Cleaned up as she was now, a silver pendant dangling from her neck, an argument could almost be made for attractive.

“I'll tell you again, wine isn't really popular in Stanghow,” Cora reminded Valerius, idly tracing the knot-work designs of her necklace. “We have alcohol, but nothing that fancy.”

“Then it's high time you had the chance to experience some of the finest imported spirits.”

Lucio had already started on his own glass while Valerius was explaining the selection on hand. It really was amusing, the attempt she was making to look interested. Clearly, she'd rather be anywhere else, but it spoke highly of her patience that she was humoring them.

“...and there are quite a few that can be used in cooking, especially dishes that allow the wine to cook for a long period of time.” Valerius poured into her glass with a deft hand. “I'm partial to lamb with a fine Cabernet sauce.”

“Is that what this is?” Cora asked, peering skeptically into the dark liquid. Her fingers were only slightly awkward as she tried to copy his grip on the glass.

“No, what you have is a Merlot, a slightly sweeter wine. It tends toward fruity flavors, and is usually better for drinking on its own. Cabernet, however...,” he added, stopping to take a sip of his own, “can be a bit strong for a first time drinker.”

Cora nodded slowly, processing the description. “And what is he drinking?” she asked, glancing across the table to the Count.

“Ah, that would be a Zinfandel, imported from Hjallen. Much heavier, certainly suited for a frequent drinker.” The pointed look wasn't lost on Lucio. “Or in less polite terms, a lush.”

Not bothering to stifle her snort of laughter, she raised her glass and took a tentative sniff. With the Consul watching eagerly, she tipped it back and drank with the vigor of someone who wasn't a heavy wine drinker. It took only a few seconds for her face to twist into a grimace.

“This is disgusting,” she finally declared.

Valerius nearly dropped the bottle in his hands, staring at her in disbelief. “You must be joking.”

“It reminds me of my mother washing my mouth out with soap.” At least she was polite enough to set the glass back down, instead of throwing it at him. “This is supposed to be some kind of luxury thing?”

“It's certainly an acquired taste, to be sure. But disgusting?” His voice went slightly higher in shock, and Lucio had to bite his lip against laughing. He'd never seen his unflappable consul so disturbed over such a trivial matter. “You really had no other kind of liquor in your village?”

“Well, we didn't have wine.” She swiped a cube of cheese from the table, popping it into her mouth to get rid of the flavor. “We had mead.”

Valerius truly looked ready to pass out. “Mead is hardly a proper comparison when we're discussing such a fine vintage.”

“Mead is made from honey,” Cora retorted, jabbing her finger toward the offending bottle. “This is sour grapes and swill.”

“Swill?!”

The squabble they launched into had Lucio chuckling under his breath. If nothing else, they could bond over their passionate opinions on drinks. Whenever they ran out of steam, perhaps he'd talk to his vintner about getting some of this mead she was so vehemently defending.


End file.
